Fox and his King
by The One Who Made You Cry
Summary: This is a Fox x King fanfiction. Rated T for language. I will not be submitting chapter 7, but I am going to re-write this who fan-fiction. I promise that it will be a lot better, but will take more time. Expect the newly revised fanfiction in late October, or early December.
1. Chapter 1: Not So Good Morning

**Fox and his King**

Chapter 1: Not So Good Morning

It's just another day in Babylon Gardens, King was in Miles house with the other wolves. He curled up on his queen sized bed alone, without his wife next to him, instead, she held captive to fight for the demigod Pete. Wishing she didn't take his place, King starred at the wedding picture of the husky with the corgi, then cried in silent tears.

There was a knock on the door from Miles: "Hey King, you alright in there? You've only left the room to eat and use the bathroom. You need to talk about anything?"

The Corgi slowly slumped up and wiped off his tears, then spoke in a calm tone: "No, I'm alright… I was planning on going over to hang out with Fox".

Miles sighed then said: "Well at least for that. Anyways, me and Lucretia will be back from work late as always, and Milton Ferrets agreed to watch the pups tonight".

King heard Miles walk away from the door as he thought of the chaos that the pups would do the Milton Ferrets' mansion. (Then again, its not my problem). The corgi finally got out of the bed, grabbed the watch from under his pillow, and stared at it for a while. Finally, he got sick of looking at it, and put it under his bed in an empty box. (Well, better go see what's up with Fox today, got nothing else to do but weep over… NO! don't think about her). He grabbed his scarf off the coat rack at the front door, and went out to the winter morning.

At Fox's house, Fox sat on the edge of his bed starring at the mirror against the wall of his room, seeing in the reflection at himself. (Why can't I look good enough, especially for him.) heh…. (but I doubt he's into me, though I want to tell him. But I -). There was a knock at the front door, and Fox yelled: "Who is it?".

"It's King, you said you needed me to come over for something?".

Fox felt relief and happy, then walked to the door while putting his leather jacket on. He took a breath, and then opened the door to see the corgi on his porch. (God he looks so cute). "Hey, I'll meet you by the park in 10 minutes, ok?". (Great there goes your chance to tell him).

King starred at him confused, and then said: "Ok… See you in 10 minutes.". King then walked away heading towards the park. (I wonder why he wants to see me at the park, oh well).

Fox shut the door and banged his head against the door. "Way to go me, now I get 10m minutes to think of something to choke up on.".

The One Who Made You Cry (Jakob Kmiecik)


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**Fox and his King**

Chapter 2: Bad News

Fox knocked on Fido's door before he went to go to the park. When Fido opened the door, he saw the depressed husky looking at him. Fox said in a low voice: "Is it alright if I tell you something?".

"Sure, just wait for me in the living room while I finish something real fast.". Fido shut the door gently after Fox came in.

Fox sat on the couch as he waited for Fido. After 2 minutes, Fido came into the living room and sat on the couch next to him and asked: "So what's wrong with you Fox? Its rare to see you depressed". There was silence for a little till Fido grabbed Fox's shoulder and asked: "Is there someone you like?".

Fox sighed, then looked at him, and told him: "I love King, but..." Fox paused for a little. "I don't think King sees any of the signs, I mean, I'm glad he's happy with my cousin. It's just… That I can't stop thinking about him.". He turned away his sight from Fido to the floor.

Fido stared at the floor too. "Maybe if you tell King how you really feel, he might be alright with knowing that you're gay. If you really love him, then you should man up and tell him your feelings.". As Fido got off the couch, he sarcastically said to Fox: "Or has the Fox I knew gotten weak.".

Fox chuckled, then replied: "Says the one who dating a cat.".

"And this is coming from the one who can't confess to his love.". Fido grinned at Fox

"You're really getting under my fur.". there was a small pause. "But can you keep it a secret till its time?" as he said as he walked outside of the house with Fido behind him.

Fido smiled. "ya, you can trust me." He grinned as he said: "Make sure you two don't show some personal PDA in public, or I might have to fine you".

Fox said as before Fido shut the door: "Then I might have to report all the times when you were 'Off Duty' during your hours". As the door shut, Fox started off to walk back to his house since he still had about 6 minutes before he had to meet up with King.

When Fox got home, he yelled: "Dad, I'm home!". But as usual, no response. (probably still hangover or at the bar getting wasted). Fox walked into his room and looked at his mirror on the wall. "Hey, I just wanted to say… Ahh! No no no.. that won't work.". Fox laid back onto his bed, and whispered: "What do I say to get him to understand how I feel….". Fox fell asleep as he rolled around onto his stomach.

After 7 minutes has passed, Fox stretched his arms and legs out on the bed and looked at the clock. It took him no time to jump up and onto his feet and grabbed the clock to see if it was right. "OH NO! I'm going to be a few minutes late!". Fox ran out of the house, and started running to the park, though it looked like there was no one out. (At least we can talk in private). When he arrived at the park, he laid rested his paw on the boulder, but behind it, he saw King on his knees and tears coming out of his eyes. And in front of him is Pete, the pesty Griffon.

King looked into Pete's eyes, and said in snuffles: "She is… DEAD! YOU FUCKING BITCH, ISN'T BAD ENOUGH YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING DOG! AND NOW, YOU LET MY WIFE GET KILLED AGAINST HER WILL!?"

Pete rolled his eyes, and said in a normal tone: "Isn't that what I just said, but oh well. Should've known she wouldn't make a good pawn to the game.".

King grew into a rage. "YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT! WE AREN'T JUST MEANT TO BE PLAYED FOR YOUR GOD DANM ENTERTAMENT!".

Pete chuckled. "It's funny how mortals like you can easy be angered.". he looked out to where Fox was behind the boulders. "And when you decide to give your 'friend' some worthless support, you can come out. It's getting quite boring hearings this annoying corgi, ta ta.". Pete flew off as King looked towards the boulders.

Fox came out of hiding and walked out of hiding, and came towards King. "Hey, sorry I didn't-". He was cut off by King putting his arms around him, crying more into his scarf.

King backed away and said in a low voice: "I'm sorry you had to hear me say those things. I know it's not like dogs to say those kinds of things…. It's just that…. She's…".

Fox wrapped his arms around the corgi's head, pulling him in for a hug. "I know…". Fox begins to cry and says he sobs: "She was my cousin, and now… I'm never going to see her again.". They stood there holding each other.

_**Meanwhile: with Fido!**_

Fido was holding some fresh hot coffee and watched them hug from the other end of the park, then Sabrina hugged him from behind. "So what you thinking?"

He gave a gentle kiss on Sabrina's cheek, and said: "Who do you think the dominate one in the relationship?"

"Fox.". Sabrina bluntly said.

Fido took a sip of his coffee and said: "Hmm, I think so too.".

The One Who Made You Cry (Jakob Kmiecik)


	3. Chapter 3: Open Heart

**Fox and his King**

Chapter 3: Open Heart

It's been 2 months since Pete told King about his dead wife, and now it's starting to snow in the Babylon Gardens. At Fox's house, he's setting up Christmas decorations as his dad sits in the recliner watching T.V., constantly asking Fox to go get beer from the fridge. As Fox was putting together the artificial tree, his owner said in a drunken slur: "Hey Fox, I'm expecting Joan to come over later tonight to open my 'Present' early, so do you think you can be out of the house for a night?".

Fox put down the pieces and sighed. With a whisper to himself, he said: "Drunk Man-Whore.".

His owner snapped his head towards Fox and yelled: "THE HELL YOU SAY ABOUT ME!".

Fox heart stopped and he said frightened: "Nothing!".

He finally faced back towards his T.V. finishing his canned beer. "That's right you useless faggot. Now go get me another beer.".

Fox walked over to the fridge and grabbed another cold beer. (God, if he figures out…. Crap). He walks into the living room and hands him the beer. (No 'Thank You' as always). He walks back over to the artificial tree, and starts putting it together again.

King was walking around the Neighborhood, looking at all the decorations for Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. With a small weak mutter to himself: "Wow. It sure does look better this year… Though I wish Bailey was here to see this.". King then shook his head. "Crap, stop thinking of her…. I need to stop thinking about it.". He walked up to the road, and heard Bino's voice from behind.

"Hey! Have you seen Fox anywhere?".

King looked back and said: "Not today, why?"

Bino snarled back. "None of your business.". He walks off looking for him as King starts walking down the road again.

King then thought about on how Bailey was also Fox's cousin, and how upset he was that night. Then he turns around to go check on Fox. When he arrived at his house, he knocked on the door waiting for Fox, but unexpectedly, Fox's owner opened the door looking up at nothing, then looked down to the corgi. "Umm… Hi Bill, is Fox home?".

Fox opened the door more, and looked at King with a warm smile. "Hey dad, I'm going to hang out with King, I'll be back.".

Bill looked at them and said: "Don't come back too late, you know what will happen.".

Fox's smile turned into a frown, and walked away from the house with King alongside. King looked at Fox and asked him: "Is everything alright? You can talk to me you know.".

There was silence till they walked to the park, and then he laid against the tree that he loves to lay. "I want to till you… But…". Fox sighed and closed his eyes.

King looked at Fox puzzled. (What is it he's trying to tell me. We're best friends, and he's always there… and… Oh god.) King sat next to Fox and asked: "Do you like me?".

Fox opened his eyes and looked at King puzzled and shocked. (Was I too obvious?!). "Well… I… I…".

Before he could finish, King gave him a serious look. "I'm not mad, or going to think of you differently. Just… Do you like me?".

Fox looked the other way, and said silently: "Yes…". He looked at King, and a small tear came out from his left eye. "And there 'was' one other person who knew that I was gay.".

King perked his ears up and said softly: "Bailey. Am I correct?".

Fox had more tears coming out, and hugged King. "Why did she have to die! She was my only family…".

King started to tear up, and put his arms around Fox to comfort him. "I'm still trying to get over Bailey, but when I feel like I'm ready. I might give you a chance.". Fox looked at the corgi as he wipes his tears away, and gave a smile. King looked at him and chuckled. "Trying to act all cute on me, ok.". King gave Fox a kiss on his right cheek, and glared back at Fox and pecks him on the lips. "That's all you get till I'm ready to be in a relationship.".

Fox was mesmerized at what happened. He just kissed King. He turned a little red and smiled at him. "Ya… I can wait, as long as I can still be around you.".

King smiled and felt warm, though it was starting to get a little chilly due to how late it is. "Sure, how about we go over to Fido's house to hang out tomorrow?".

"That sounds great.". Fox got up and reached his hand down to King. "Want to walk home with me? It's starting to get dark.". King grabbed his hand, and was pulled up. King gave one peck on the lips again. They walked down the street towards Fox's house close to each other, smiling, and holding hands as the sun lowers behind them.

The One Who Makes You Cry (Jakob Kmiecik)


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Shutdown

**Fox and his King**

Chapter 4: Cold Shutdown

When Fox and King was a block away, Fox stopped before going around the corner of the street. "Hey King, there is one thing I have to till you about my dad…". King looked up at him puzzled as if how much worse can he be. "He's homophobic, and doesn't know that I'm gay.". He turned red in embarrassment.

King nod, and then released their hands. They walked down the dark street as the snow falls down to the earth as the temperature. When they got to the door, Fox tried to open the door, but it was locked. "That's right, he's with someone tonight.". Fox face palmed himself.

The corgi saw Fox's right hand to his side, and wrapped his fingers with Fox's. "We can go to Miles house. Everyone there is either asleep or at work doing over time.". The husky nods at King and they walk to Mile's house, only to be locked out. "Great, now where are we supposed to go this late at night?".

The two walked through the late night snow fall to find somewhere to hide, they looked on the outskirts of the suburban neighborhood, and luckily found a short a small bridge that they can rest under. They slowly climbed down below the concrete bridge, and rested against the cliff with a frozen pond in front of them. King laid back against Fox and sarcastically: "This would be romantic if wasn't so cold.".

The husky chuckled, and took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around King, and rested his chin against the corgi's warm head. "You don't seem that cold since you're hot headed". King gasped.

"Well I know who isn't getting a goodnight kiss.". Fox frowned and gave puppy eyes as King looked up behind him. He chuckled and said: "Cute but not enough.". The husky then started to whimper, and then King sighed. "You're too irresistible.". They both kissed, but it wasn't just a peck this time, it was a longer and better one. King broke the kiss, and smiled.

Fox smiled and rested his chin back onto king's head. "Sweat Dreams.".

King closed his eyes. "Try not to dream anything 'wet'".

"Ha, same goes for you.". Fox stared out to the frozen pond and slowly drifted off to sleep with King. And little did they know, that someone was watching them, from on top of the bridge.

The One Who Makes You Cry (Jakob Kmiecik)


	5. Chapter 5: Caught On Sight

**Fox and his King**

Chapter 5: Caught On Sight

The morning sun shined bright onto the Babylon Garden Community. Fox wakes up to the Corgi still sleeping against him, and he felt, warm. He looked at the little stream, and it was still frozen, and the ground that wasn't covered by the by the bridge was crystal white from the snow. Fox looked back down at King, still peacefully sleeping silently with his mouth barely open. (He looks so peaceful, and for once… I actually feel warm in my heart. I don't care if he 'was' human at one point, or the fact he kidnapped me at one point. He was confuse, and had a bad experience as a child, but he learned how not every animal is like that. I love him, and nothing can change that.).

King finally let out a yawn and stretched in the chilled air, then laid his head back further with a smile to see the Husky. "Morning, hope you weren't too cold since I used your jacket?".

Fox smiled, and replied: "Not at all, and it's cute how you talk in your sleep when you dream.". Fox chuckled as King tried to deny it. "It's okay, I was only joking.". King sighed and got up and handed Fox his jacket. "Thanks.".

"No Problem, we should be go-". King was cut off when Bino started to talk from the top of the cliff.

"Well looks like this Neighborhood does have two faggots.". A few of the dogs that follow Bino could be heard snickering out of sight.

Fox and King looked up to Bino shocked. Fox asked: "Bino! What are you doing here!?".

Bino grinned. "Well last night, I was late at getting home, and I notice two dogs holding hands in the blazing snow storm, so I followed to get a closer look to see who the two love birds were so I can have some dirt on them. Then I see you two fags kiss and fall asleep with each other, and who knows what you two did last night after I left.". The same dogs behind Bino did a little 'Oooohh', and He was lashed his back towards them and said: "Shut up!".

King blushed and looked down, and Fox said: "Bino, we didn't do anything like that, and please don't tell anyone!".

Bino chuckled with a grin. "But the whole community must know about how we actually have fags here, and you won't have to worry about breaking the news to anyone. I'll personally handle that.".

Fox eyes widen, and pleaded: "No! My dad doesn't know, he figures out-".

Bino cut him off. "Oh, perfect. Then I'll help you come open to that drunk pig, anyways, I got to get the meeting ready. See you later bone buddies.".

King yelled: "Hey, get back here!". But it was too late, they were gone. Fox got on his knees and blankly look at the white ground, processing what his owner would say to him. "Fox, we have to stop him from telling everyone about us.". Fox could move, or say anything, then King backhanded him. "FOX!".

Fox finally snapped out of his deep thoughts. "Sorry, anyways, lets hurry up and get to that meeting before Bino opens his mouth about this.". They climb out over the cliff and Fox turned to the corgi. "We should stop by Fido's house, he might be able to do something about this.". King nodded, and they walked off to Fido's.


	6. Chapter 6: Words Of Change

**Fox and his King**

Chapter 6: Words Of Change

King banged on Fido's door as Fox looked around on the street for anyone. The door opened with Fido having baggy eyes from doing night shift at the police station. "What can I do for you two? It's only 7 A.M.".

Fox came beside King, and said to the police dog: "Bino found out about us, and is planning on telling everyone about us. And we need your help to stop him from-".

"Whoa, wait… What!?". Fido looked shocked and puzzled for a minute. "First off, what's so bad about opening up to everyone?".

Fox gave an angry expression. "Bill".

"Oh yah… Him…". Fido started to become more awake and stretched. "I'll do something about it, so don't worry. Just be sure you don't do anything that can get you in trouble.". King and Fox nodded, and walk away as Fido door, and shouted: "Sabrina, where did I put my uniform after we played 'Cops and Robbers'?".

_**Later: With Fox & King!**_

As it got later into the afternoon, Fox and King tried to find Bino, but found him as he was on the podium, ready for the group meeting. King and Fox started pushing through the small crowd of dogs, but Fox backed away when they reached the front of the clustered crowd of dogs. King looked up and sees Bino grinning on the small stand. "Bino!" King yelled.

Bino mouth chuckled as soon he saw Fox and King below him. "Well now that you're here, we can start earl-". The mutt was pulled back onto the ground by Fido. "What are you doing!?".

Fido wiped out a ticket book and started writing in it. "I should be asking you, having a public debate in the middle of the road with no arrangement, or authority from the Police Department, and a few noise complaints from the neighborhood? That's about a $525 fine.". Fido ripped out the ticket and held it out to Bino. "That is, before taxes of course.".

Fox and King go behind the podium, and tried to hold hands, but quickly pulled away remembering about the other pets around. Bino growled, then falsely attempts to grab the ticket, and sprinted up to the podium's mic. It didn't take long for King and Fox to grab him. "Don't you dare do this to Fox!" King said as he tried to restrain him, but instead was kicked in the face, and fell to the ground.

By this time, all the other dogs have circled around the four, and tried to close in, but Fido get trying to push them back to give Fox and King some space to keep Bino down. It wasn't long till fights started breaking out through the crowd, and they started to get brutal. Fido quickly spoke into his radio for back-up before he got caught in the middle of a few fights. As the chaos happened, Bino pushed his way to the Podium, and shouted in the mic: "FOX AND KING ARE GAY!".

Within a few seconds the fights turned to a pause, and all turned to Fox and King, which had shocked, thoughtless expression. From the crowd, a voice was heard. "HA! Faggots!". Everyone started to laugh at them, and started calling them things.

Fox quickly got antagonized, and pulled Bino to the ground. "Do you know...". He kicked him in the stomach, and the crowd got quite, circling around the two as King was trying to push through to see. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?". He got on Bino, punching him in the face. "WELL DO YOU GOD DAMN IT!". He punched Bino a few more times. Fox grabbed Bino, and placed him against the wooden podium.

The husky grabbed Bino's face, and smashed it against the podium. "I CAN'T BELIEVE". He smashes his head on the podium again. "YOU WERE MY FRIEND!". He smashes Bino into the podium one last time, and then faced him to himself. "YOU FUCKING CUNT!". Fox gave one last punch, making blood, and three teeth to come flying out as he fell to the ground. Fox took deep breathes, and slowly started walking away as the crowd started whispering.

King ran up to Fox, grabbing the bloody hand. "Fox, I'm sorry I couldn't stop Bino from getting to the podium. It's all my fau-". Fox shut him up with a deep kiss, and then hugged the corgi.

"It's not your fault, it's all mine. I got you involved, and I think I went overboard on the language back there.". Fox started to tear up and continued to hold King. "Please forgive me for what I done.".

With one final deep kiss, King help wipe the tears off of Fox as he started tearing up as well. "I will always forgive you Fox, I might be angry with some things you do at time, but eventually, I will forgive you, and love you forever.".

They walked off to the Wolves house in the sundown; they said they're goodnights as Fox left to go to his house. As it was it was becoming dark, Fox was about to step onto the front porch of the house, but was stopped by Bill in the open doorway. "Hi, I'm ho-".

Bill snorted and pulled out his twelve gauge shotgun and pumped it. "Who the fuck said this was a home for faggots? If I ever see you or you faggot friends on my property, I will shoot your fucking heads off.". He aimed the gun towards Fox. "You have 15 seconds.".

Out of fright, Fox ran away to King. He banged on the door in tears, and yelled for King. When the door open, King quickly put his arms around him, guessing what happened. King walked Fox to his room, and talked to Miles about letting him stay for a while. King walked into his room, to see Fox sitting against the queen sized bed. "Fox… Let's sleep this off, it's been a crazy day, and the last thing you need is something to go wrong.".

Fox wiped away his final tear, and got onto the bed with King. As they were about to fall asleep, Fox latched onto King, holding him as if it was he was dying inside.


End file.
